Dagda (DxD: Divine Resurrection)
Dagda is a major character in the upcoming fanfiction ''"DxD: Divine Resurrection". ''and is responsible for turning Issei Hyoudou into his Godslayer. He was once the Chief God of Celtic Mythologie and the King of the Tuatha De Danne. He was slain by Balor and Crom Cruach in the war between the Tuatha De Danne and the Fomorians but he was reincarnated as a Grim Reaper by the God of the Realm of the Dead, Hades, and thus continued his life as a Death God Appearance: As a God, Dagda had the appearance of a tall, middle aged man with Orange hair, green eyes, and a muscular build. As an Grim Reaper, Dagda turned into a full on skeleton, the only thing remaining from his older self is his orange hair and beard and his green eyes. He hides his skeleton body with a grey, full body armor with golden jewels on his shoulders, thighs, and chest, however the armor does not cover his hands, revealing his skeleton hands. His head is covered by a grey mask with a golden, weird looking question mark on the forehead. The mask, however, does not cover his entire head, revealing his green eyes and his skeleton jaw. Personality: History: Dagda was born as the son of the Celtic Goddess of Nature, Danu and became the Chief God of the Irish Pantheon and the King of the Tuatha De Danne. He was known as the Earth King, the Celtic God of Knowlegde and the Good God. When the Great War started, Dagda and the other Gods of his Pantheon remained neutral to the three factions and the humans, joining none of them, but he and the other deities eventually helped them keeping 666 at bay while Yahweh sealed it away. After the Great War, the Fomorians started a war with the Tuatha De Danne in wich Dagda also got involved fighting against the opposing demons. During the climax of the war Dagda fought the leader of the Fomorians, the Evil God of Darkness Balor, in wich he got killed by the combined force of Balor and Crom Cruach. After his death, the Greek God Hades found his soul and ressurected him as a Grim Reaper after Dagda promised Hades to help him if he ever needed his help. Even though Dagda turned into a Grim Reaper, he kept his Godly powers making him sort of a Death God. Somewhere prior to the start of the story, Dagda met Lucifer who told him about his fascination with the humans and their potential wich led to Dagda becoming very fond of the humans realising their immense potential. A few years prior to the start of the story, Dagda joined the Divine Powers, a group of Gods wich is led by Krishna whose goal is to get rid of the three great powers and create a universe where the humans can live in freedom. Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Strength and Durability: '''Dagda has shown to possess immense physical strenght and durabilty, capable of beating his opponents with just pure power and taking many hits, as seen when he easily blocked Issei's boosted Dragon Shot with his hand leaving him without a scratch. This is also due to his thick armor wich is resistant against both physical and magical attacks. '''Immense Speed: '''Dagda has shown to possess immense speed, as seen when he was able to keep up with Issei and even Vali, who is said to have God speed. '''Immense Godly Powers: '''Even as a Grim Reaper, Dagda possesses a vast amount of Godly powers, his sheer strength alone makes him one of the most powerful Gods and Grim Reapers to ever live. He mostly uses his energy signature to boost his physical capabilities or to shield himself, but he can also use it to fire powerful energy projectiles. The color of his energy is green. * '''Energy Constructions: '''Dagda can use his energy to construct weapons such as swords, spears or arrows and can also create defensive barriers or shields. '''Vast knowledge and wisdom: '''As the Celtic God of Knowledge, Dagda has a vast amount of wisdom. He is able to instantly learn anything about every object he possesses, wich gives him the ability to use every weapon in existence. He can also instantly fix any damaged objects. '''Nature Manipulation: '''As the Earth King and a Celtic God, Dagda is in line with nature, making him a master user of Elemental Magic, using the environment to his advantage making him one of the most powerful gods. Being the former Chief God of the Irish Pantheon, Dagda can control nature like no other, the only one being able to match his skill in using the elements is his mother, the Goddess of Nature Danu. He can also control animals and have them fight for him. '''Life and Death Manipulation: '''As a Grim Reaper and Death God, Dagda has the ability to manipulate life and death, however Dagda used this ability only once throughout the series, when he revived Issei as his Godslayer. * '''Godslayer: '''Dagda has the ability to revive deceased people and turn them into his slaves. The reborn entity gets a fraction of Dagda's power and a new chance of life, but in exchange the reborn entity has to fight and kill supernatural beings for Dagda. Because of this, they are known as Godslayers. There are only a few known other Gods besides Dagda who possess this ability. His current Godslayer is Issei Hyoudou. * '''Hellfire: '''After Dagda got reincarnated by Hades as a Grim Reaper, Dagda gained the ability to use Hellfire: a purple flame commonly used by grim reapers or demons that burns away the soul of the target. '''Magic Expert: '''Dagda is an expert in using magic, having learned various styles of magic over the course of his life. Equipment: '''Dagda' Cub: '''Dagda once had a powerful club in his arsenal, that was said to create earthquakes and fissures, but he lost it after his death.Category:High School DxD Category:FanFiction Category:Dsaronas Category:DxD: Divine Resurrection